Element Nations
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: So this is a new series I'm writing, it says everything at the bottom in the Author's note. But Let me just tell you about it. Its not exactly like The Last Air Bender, but they do have elements. And they have to go against the foot clan that is rising up again and stronger than ever. Something going on with an oc and raphael. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, since the past 10 years. When Splinter died, the boys split apart. Learning and gaining the elements Splinter kept hidden, he kept it to his self that when he died he had to choose people to give them too. So the last few days he had left he wrote who gets what in his own blood. To my sons, Leo=Water, Mikey=Earth, Donatello=Air, Raphael=Fire. Also to their dearest Friends, Karai=Fire, Kashiki=Fire, April=Water. He wrote breathing heavily, let his head fall forward.

Everyone was sad and felt so hopeless, but got over it soon enough. A few months after that Kashiki ran away with no trace behind her. Karai and Leonardo Married, so did April and Donatello. Followed by children coming 9 months after.

Along the time the turtles found out there was more benders out there. The whole team soon turned into the leaders of the elements. Gaining honor from others and loyalty. Now its been 10 years, and they will be reuniting for the first time.

Leo had his henchman building a castle/house for all four nations to be together. Earth,Water,Fire, Air all under one roof. The blue banded turtle also did it for safety reasons. He heard a rumor that the foot clan was rising again, and now stringer than ever with all of the elements combined. He didn't want to take any chances with all of them split up. Today was the day... To have Everyone back into a familiy, the Fire and water couple walked up to the building.

Karai held their two month old baby girl, and had their 11 year old boy walking behind them. "They should already be here..." Leo said walking up to the door, grabbing Kasaka his daughter. Tristin helped helped his mom up the steps...

They were gonna open the door but instead they bursted open... The family saw three kids running around, two of them throwing air, and the other one splashing water at the two.

"Who's kids are those babe?" Karai whispered to Leo, he was about to answer but then Donatello came in...

"Cassidy, Jason , Kodo! Stop being so loud! Your baby sister is trying to sleep!" Kids shut up and starred up to their tall father. "Sorry father..." The three brownish red headed children went to sit down.

Karai whispered again" Nevermind Leo..." Donnie noticed his brother and gave him a hug. Turning to Karai "Ahh so is this your new baby?" She smiled and handed over Kasaka to Donnie. "Just make sure you hold her head..." The purple turtle laughed and took hold of the baby.

"I have 4 kids Karai, I think I know what to do... So anyways how has it been? I can see that Tristin is all grown up..."

"Nothing much, she just had Kasaka 2 months ago and Tristin hasn't been able to bend." Leo whispered the last part so his son couldn't hear. He handed back the baby.

"Oh... Well I'm sure he will learn, well -" He was cut off by a Mikey slamming into him..." The younger brother sat up and laughes... All his Nieces and Nephews yelled "Uncle Mikey!" Mikey always visited the family's but when it was time to be a leader he was... But hes not a leader right now, hes the funny uncle everyone loves.

The parents talked while the kids tackled their uncle... The three started chatting about the room arrangements... "Looks like everyone is here... Wait what about-"

"What about me? I might be a hot head but I'm still your brother..." Raphael walked through the front doors, smiling while his brothers hugged him...

"Damn Donatello you wouldn't let April out of the bedroom!" The red turtle joked while starring at the kids play around...

"Well thats everyone follow me so we can figure plans out ..." Everyone followed Leo, Except Karai. She turned her head to the doors, just hoping her baby sister Kashiki will walk through them. Sighing she brought her baby up for a kiss...

"Looks like your not meeting your aunty today..."She said quietly then went in the direction of Leo. Welcomed by a view of once completed family again, and someone who was gonna have another family member again... Walking over to April to look at the baby she was holding... And say something about another baby on the way?

"Shes so cute April whats her name?" Karai sat down next to her, brushing her finger against the baby's cheek...

"Her name is Sakura, and before you get all another baby... I'm only Four months pregnant okay!" Karai laughed and playfully punched April on the shoulder...

"So the reason I called you all here is because, there is a rumor that the foot clan is back. And I can't risk any of your nations getting attacked... So I decided to combine our nations all together... I just need the okays from you guys... Donnie? Mikey? Raphael?" The brothers looked around and thought for a few minuets...

"I'm in." Donatello put his hand up to prove that he means it...  
"If its to keep my family safe... I'm in too..." Mikey said with a smile, then everyone turned to the last brother...

"I would love to but, I don't rule the whole Fire Nation... I rule only half of it..." He turned away from everyone's gaze.

"Well who rules the rest?" The others said at the same time... He knew his ass was gonna get kicked for this. Standing up he sighed and began talking...

"I've been hiding something from all you guys, especially Karai. It has been being ruled by Kashiki..."Everyone gasped and karai starred at the turtle...

"Leo can you please hold Kasaka please." When he heard the tone in her voice, it wasn't a question its a demand... When she handed her off to Leo, everyone went a little away from them.

"You knew where my sister way and you never told me!?" Karai jumped up and threw fire at Raphael... He blocked and kicked it back to her, she slammed into him with her whole body. All of them stopped and starred as they heard the front doors slam open...

"Who else is supposed to come Leo?!" April screamed/whispered to him...

"Nobody else!" He said back... At this time Karai was holding Raphael by the neck, with a flaming fist close to hitting him. And then the door opened, and a tall 26 year old woman walked in... Blonde hair, blue eyes, and make up like Karai's.

Karai dropped her fist walked up to the girl, "Kashiki?" She said quietly. Her little sister smiled a little. Showing her still jagged teeth , and her peircings stretching her lip when she smiled... The older sister hugged the younger one tightly, she cried tears of joy. Kashiki pulled away and walked towards Raphael, "Raphael! You can take half of the warriors, I will have the other half. And rule it like we settled..."

She put her hand out, and he shook. She turned around and started walking towards her sister. "So it was nice to see you, I will be on my way..." Kashiki went to the door, but got dropped kicked by her sister.

"What the F #K ! Karai!" Karai pointed to the rest of the family, and the girl sighed...

"Hi everyone! And for the little ones I'm your aunty Kashiki... " Donnie and April's kids ran and gave Kashiki a big hug, the two older kids Tristin and Cassidy gave Kashiki a handshake. When she handled the little babies it came almost natural, Karai wondered...

"Your pretty good at that Kashiki... How did you know what to do?" Kashiki tensed up a little when she heard the question. Handing the baby back she turned...

"Lets say I've had some practice... Well I have to go someones waiting for me... Bye everyone." She walked out, Raphael yelled "Wait can you come again? With you know?"  
The girl turned around and pushed him a little back , "I will decide if that can happen, but other than that I'm sorry but not now." She walked off to the car, where he saw a boy sitting close to the window... When Raphael walked back to everyone he said " Looks like I'm in!"

The family cheered and started doing moving arrangements, but Mikey was more focused on why Raphael acted like that towards Kashiki.

-

"So mom wasn't I supposed to meet my dad today?" Tatum brushed his hand through his blonde, black, and red hair.

"You were going to but, I changed my mind." She tapped his nose, he pulled away and laughed.

"Its okay, I kind of didn't want to meet him. Like all I think about is how , he didn't want to see me until a few years ago. But, I got to respect him a little, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here." He sighed and let his head fall back... She smiled and nuggied his head.

"Don't worry if you don't want to meet him you don't have to. But you have to go to the 13 birthday party he's doing for you..."

"Thats not so bad..." Tatum smiled then closed his eyes.

_**A\N: Okay in this Universe Karai is not related to Splinter and isn't mutated... This isn't really based off of the Last airbender. This is just about elements and stuff. Kashiki is my Oc, she is Karai's adopted sister. Thats her back story, and I know so many kids... Well read comment and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Tatum if you keep blocking it with your hand, I'm gonna burn your hand!" Kashiki kicked fire at her son, who kept blocking.

"Like I said mom! I don't know how to kick it back!" He got mad and threw it back faster. Catching the fire she smirked, than brought up her hands.

"Then you better learn because!" She threw various fire balls at his feet, the boy flipped kicked to escape them...

"Mom!?" He put on a really? Your doing this? face on. She smiled and threw another one at him...

"I'll be back practice, I'm just making a call really quick..." Kashiki walked out into the Fire nation office... Dialing her sister's phone number, it rang once and then she answered...

"Hello?"

"Hey Karai its Kashiki, I need to ask you something."

"Ya sure sis what is it?"

"I need you to help me train my- one of young warriors, he's having trouble with his fire kick ."

"Why can't Raphael help you? I'm pretty sure hes better."

"I don't want him around my so- around the warrior."

"What were you going to say?"

"Just tell me the fastest way you can you get here!?"

"30 minuets at the most."

"Okay bye."

-

"Who was that?" Leo sat on the couch in their huge house. She walked over and sat on the couch also.

"It was Kashiki... She needs help with training a new recruit. But she made it really clear that she didn't want Raphael by him. So anyways I have to get there in under 30 minuets." Standing up she but her shoes on and went to get their baby. Gathering him them giving him to Leo, "He's feed so if he cry's he might need a diaper change." With that Karai left out the door and hoped in one of the carts.

"Where to Mrs. Hamato ?" The driver asked and she answered clearly. "Just to the south Fire nation, and please make it quick." The driver nodded and continued.

Stepping out of the cab she walked up to the entrance, looking up and down at the gates. "When did Kashiki become so over protected?" She said out loud. Raising her hand to knock but the speaker on the door turned on.

"Whom would you like to see?" Rolling her eyes, Karai knew that voice anywhere.

"To see your ex-girlfriend Jayy! Now let me in!" She heard laughing over the speaker. "Okay, okay, here ya go!" The doors opened and she strolled right in, all eyes were on her.

"Um... Where can I see Kashiki, I am her older sister Kar-" She was trampled by everyone. They were saying over no over here! No this way his faster! Until she felt some one yank her up from her arm.

"As Kashiki's assistant I will take Karai to the temple." Karai looked up at the boy who had light green hair. Thinking to her self again, Isn't that another one of Kashiki's ex?

"Dai?" The boy smiled and turned to look at her. "Took you long enough to remember. Well anyways your sister is awaiting you, and if you know her she doesn't like waiting." "Tell me about it." She laughed and continued Dai to the South fire temple.

"So tell me, why does Kashiki have all of her exes working for her?" Laughing he continued looking straight ahead.

"Its easier for her to trust us then anybody else. So that's why were always by her side and everything." She nodded then the temple came into distant.

"So is there a button that I push or?" Karai asked but then the door opened, a welcoming sight of her little sister. Well not little sister anymore, walking towards her she welcomed her with a hug.

"Thank you Dai for escorting Karai to the temple. And Karai come right this way to see the person you will be training. Walking past guards, maids, and much more. Finally making it into a big training room. A 12 year old boy caught Karai's eye. His hair was multiple colors, but you could tell his main hair color was blonde. His eyes were so bright, they seemed like they were glowing. Bright Blue green eyes that she couldn't look away from.

"I need you to train him in a few things, he's a little better than everybody else but he can't get the kicking down. Tatum has to get it down before his 13th birthday, or his mother wont be pleased and his father. Well we don't talk about his father much. Anyways I have to do some planning and I'm just going to leave you with him." She said walking away to her office pulling out paper works and phone numbers.

Walking forward Karai greeted her self to the little boy, capturing his lip peircings glistening.

"Hello I'm Tatum, I guess your the one that my mom called." He shook her hand. Karai got confused for a moment, his mom called me? When? She thought, shaking it out of her head she continued.

"Yep! Now you Kashiki tells me that your already a better fighter than most people so, you know how to do the stances?" She got a nod from him and she continued. "Well then I'm going to throw the fire at you, I want you too kick it back don't block it with your hands. Get into your ready stance, and now!" With that Karai twisted then kicked two fire blast at him.

Trying not to panic he twisted then kicked, but he just went through the fire. Feeling the burning sensation he flipped away, "Ahhh! Son of a bitch that hurt!" He held his face, trying to stop the burning.

"I found the problem Tatum, your unsteady and you panic. Come here, I have a better stance for you." Walking over he just waited for her to finished.  
"Get into your regular stance." He did as she said, Karai moved his arms, bringing his legs a little together. Lifting his head up then going back to her spot in front of him.

Pulling back she let go of fire, it came at him strong but then. Moving quickly kicking out his leg, and just blasting the fire back. Smiling Karai got his kicking then made the fire go away.

"I did it ! Oh my gosh I fucking did it! Mom! I did it!" Karai once got confused again but then saw Kashiki come out.

"Wait what you finally did it!? Oh god son I'm so proud of you!" She hugged the boy who was jumping up and down. Karai tapped Kashiki on the shoulder than asked to see her alone.

"Thank you so much for training him he really wasn't getting it!" She hugged her older sister.

"Yeah really its no problem. When were you gonna tell me your a mother?" Kashiki's eyes opened wide, and she slowly backed away.

"I don't know what your talking about he's just one of my solders." Kashiki turned so she couldn't face her sister.

"You just called the boy your son! I'm not stupid, I can't believe you didn't tell me! I could've helped you and everything!"

"Maybe I didn't want your help! Maybe I wanted to challenge myself and prove that I'm not some useless person father said I was!"

"You should of at least told me you were alive and had a child! You know how long I waited to hear something from you!? Worrying and hoping that nothing happen to you!"

"I'm sorry for putting you through that... Its time for you to leave, I'll call Dai to escort you out."

"No! I want to talk to the father also."

"We don't talk to him anymore, we haven't for years." Kashiki started walked forward but was stopped by Karai.

"Tell me his name, and I want to meet my nephew properly."

"You already know the person and his name, also its not Jayy or Dai so don't ask them. And for you meeting Tatum properly that's up to him, I wont force him to see you. I'll ask him after his armor fitting, as for you. Call Leonardo and the others to come over. If you are going to meet him might as well everyone meets him." She walked out and grabbed Tatum from his robe colar, "Time for your fitting."

Karai looked around the office and found a phone hanging up. Dialing the number she waited until she heard her son's voice.

"Tristin can you put your father on the phone?"

"Yeah mom wait up." She heard him scream "Dad! Moms on the phone and she wants to talk to you!"

"Hello Honey?" Leo said and Karai just rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Tell everybody to get ready and come to the south fire kingdom. Kashiki wants us to meet someone important."

"Who are we meeting a new boyfriend or something?"

"Wait up are you alone."

"Yeah everybody is training, April's watching the kids."

"Okay don't tell anyone but Kashiki has a 12 year old boy that is gonna turn 13."

"Like a new recruit ? Or something?"

"I cant believed I married you! Its her son! She is a mother!"

"Whoa what! Who's the father!?"

"She said that I already know him but she wouldn't tell me who he is."

"Okay then, well I'll tell everyone. Bye then I love you see you soon."

"Bye. I love you too."

Hanging up the phone she continued to look around, looking at the photos of her little sister and her baby. From when she first gave birth to his current birthday pictures. Why would she keep this from me? I'm her sister that loves her and still didn't tell me anything. She thought slowly...

"I'm gonna find out the truth about everything!" 


End file.
